Are You a Ghost
by forgottenweasley
Summary: Are you a ghost? Or are you alive? Are you for real? Just give me a sign... and I'll know. K for minor language use.


**A/N: My first one-shot in a long long long time. Just something that sprang in to my head and wouldn't leave until I got it down.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the harry potter world. thank you to the singers who inspired me with their song.**

* * *

Emerald eyes shone bright in the dark murky night. With a glance to her side, Lily's mind registered that in was two in the morning. Behind those sparkled eyes lay the reason why she was awake at such an hour. From the back of her mind, her worst fears were taunting her echoing over and over in her mind; louder and louder until that creepy feeling was screaming inside her head once again.

In the early morning darkness, Lily eyed different shades of night; shadows that danced like flames until they burnt out. _A dying flame_; dying into the night, teasing her, playing on her emotions. As the shadows danced and disappeared, they seemed to fly into the night, reminiscent of the ashes that escaped from the clutches of flames. _Ashes_. Another symbol of recent times that she would like to forget as it played on her fears further. _Why did so many lives have to end?_

Cold and lonely, she almost prayed for one of the shadows to be him, to have him emerge from the darkness, to see the hazel of his eyes with those dazzling flecks of gold. She wanted him to hold her, to be there for her, to comfort and protect her. But even when she thinks she can smell his cologne, and turns to gaze upon him, she reminds herself that it is her imagination and he is out there; out there to do what he can to protect her… and their future.

A chill flowed through Lily's spine, unnerving her further, making her realise she had left the bedroom window open; an old habit from Hogwarts when she had to leave the girls' dormitory window open so he could come to her at night and take her on moonlight broomstick rides. With a sigh she shut the window tightly, immediately feeling the heat return to her cheeks which were, no doubt, now glowing. Frustratingly she pulled her fingers through her tussled hair before tutting and rolling her eyes at her actions. _Damn him and his bad habits_. Despite her annoyance at picking up his habit, she couldn't help but smile at the thought of him doing that, something he would only do when he was extremely nervous (or felt like showing off). It was never more frantic than the day he proposed. _Oh he looked so adorable. I just wanted to hug him right then and there just for being so bloody cute_. As she opened her eyes after drinking in her memories of him, she was more aware of the emptiness of the room, standing there alone. Yet somehow she was more at ease. The memories she held of him made it seem that he was there, like a guardian angel watching over her. _No stop it. To be an angel he would have to be…_ That was something she did not wish to consider.

If only he was there. If only she could scream, and shout, and cry, and lash out and let him know just how scared, alone and fearful she was. If only she could look at him and forget all of that and just fall into his arms, breathing him in. Simply she would tell him how she felt.

Then she felt something else. Not the dread that had been plaguing her, not the comfort of his embrace; it was that kick. That one little kick from inside her swollen stomach; that nudge of reassurance as if to say _'Don't worry Mummy. Daddy will be okay.'_ She couldn't help but smile at the thought of their future, the family that lay ahead of them. Just him, Lily and the baby.

With the smile still firmly in place, she made to go back to bed, to try to shift the restless thoughts from her head. That was when she noticed the door was now open, the moonlight shining through the window out on the landing, illuminating the silhouetted figure standing in the door frame. _Are you a ghost? Or are you alive? Are you for real?_ She was about to push the thoughts from her mind before one last hope made her reconsider. _Just give me a sign. And I'll know._

And there it was, that hand lifting wearily from his side and gliding back through his messy locks as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Taking a step forward, his features glowed in the moonlight now peeking through the clouds and filling the dark room with light.

Upon seeing his face she lost all composure. Before having a chance to become weak at the knees, she had almost thrown herself at him as he enveloped her in his arms, holding on as if every last second of this moment was too precious to let slip by. _Please don't leave me like that again._ She longed over and over for this same wish everytime he came home but she knew he would leave again. _I have to make it save for you; for the baby; for us. I don't want to leave but I have to._ James held her tight just hoping she could hear his thoughts, like she always did, knowing how to read him.

Only as she sobbed into his chest, salty tears falling silently from his own eyes, did they feel it. Another kick just to say _'I told you so. Everything is going to be okay.'_

And for now everything was.

* * *

**Please review**

**Jess x**


End file.
